Weaving together the oceans and flames
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Encounters from outside a cafe can lead to something interesting between two.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal Series.**

**AN: This is a 'Hikaru x King' that is inspired from my YouTube video under the name of Esmeralda Cosmos.**

**Weaving together the oceans and the flames.**

Hikaru is walking down the sidewalks bypassing multiple of citizens. She turns the corner to a café shop, Soda's Diner. The gingerly scented aroma fills the soft winds of salted caramel mocha. "Mm. Smells so delicious." Hikaru said, enjoying the sweet scented fragments with her eyelids closed.

"It sure is." A cheerful voice said in agreement to her previous comment.

Hikaru flutters her eyelids open. Slightly, she tilts her head to look at a young man with spiked up silver hair and a pair of soft teal-shaded eyes. He is sitting - underneath an umbrella - on a white chair and a see-through dinning table.

"Oh,"

"I'm sorry." He said with a charming smile. He raises his cup to his lips to lightly sip from his cup. "My name is King."

"King, huh?" Hikaru repeats, raising her curled forefinger to her glossy lips.

King slightly and unconsciously licks his lips, as his gaze doesn't leave her face. Her soft cerulean eyes memorized him; captivating him, even. Slowly, his eyes lower to her strong jawline. King snickers, leaning his elbow on the see-through table and cupping his broad chin in the palm of his hand. "You… You look very familiar from somewhere." He said, arching his eyebrow.

Hikaru gasps, returning to the harsh reality. Her face is now a shade of scarlet red. She bows her head in apology. "I'm sorry, I have to return to work." She said without hearing a response from him. Her feet start in a fast pace run bypassing the café. The clicking sound of her black heels echoes the growing distance set between them.

King turns his head to look over his - noticeable muscular - shoulders to watch her depart from his sights as she turns the next corner. "Hm. I wonder why she didn't tell me her name?"

'Midnight Romeo.' Ringtone plays.

King flips out his phone to read a text.

"_Hey, King. How about we all get together to attend this party? Keisha has been asking about you lately. I mean. A lot. She said that she is going to be there. You know, you really should come out and hang out with the guys, King." – M. _

King flips it closed, groaning irritated that his love-sicken friend wants to find a new rebound girlfriend. And, not only that, his circle of friends continue to try getting 'him' to have a girlfriend. Namely this woman named Keisha.

King lowers his head down to find a cornflower blue wallet on the ground. He leans forward to pick it up. He opens the wallet out of curiosity. There is a picture of the same young cerulean-haired woman that he just previously met not too long ago.

"Hikaru Hasama."

King flips open his phone. He swiftly taps his thump on the keyboard of his iPhone5, texting back his response to the invitation, before closing the protective phone case.

A confident smile is pasted on his lips. He sips the rest of the lukewarm mocha, before he starts to leave. The empty cup is still sitting on the see-through dinning table.

**Ekosi.**

**AN: I guess, I should leave this T-rated. I really wanted to try a M-rated but not really ready, yet. Besides, I like sweet fluffy romances, instead. This is my second dedication to King x Hikaru. Since mamapapa-shipping is my most top favourite, I'll say weaving oceanflames-shipping is my second favourite. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal Series.**

**Weaving together the oceans and the flames.**

_Chapter 2_

**AN: This is a King x Hikaru Hasama pairing. Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter. I'm truly happy. I will update chapters whenever I think of events for these two. I'm not really sure how much chapters I will have for this story.****  
**

"Many real battles and experiences are needed in order to become stronger by learning how to react in a battle from real experiences. Practicing together to get better at that and keeping top physical shape. That is how a blader will become stronger and improve." Hikaru spoke in front of a massive Academy of young people. The crowd cheers.

"That is our beloved princess, Miss Hikaru Hasama. She always speaks so noble-like." An elderly man said, wiping down a table – with a dishcloth - inside the empty midnight bar. There is a young navy-haired man listening to him talk. "You know, she is the CEO of Cornflower Academy. It is where the annual Autumn World Tournaments are held each year. She co-works with tournament plans with the other two CEOs, Kyoya Tategami and Tsubasa Otori, as well as, Miss Madoka Amano. There is also a particular rumor about Miss Hikaru Hasama."

"A rumor?"

"Yes. Rumor has it that Miss Hikaru Hasama is engaged to a guy named Yuki Mizusawa."

King lowers his glass down from his lips. "Yuki… 'Yuki Mizusawa', you say?" He repeats, looking owlishly at the middle-aged bartender.

"That's right." The bartender nods his head. "He is the young man standing right there beside the lovely young CEO."

King glances at the television. There is a young brunette-haired man with glasses having his hand on the young woman's shoulder. Side-by-Side.

He noticed they both shared a charming smile between them. There is a hinted flaming gleam start to glitter within the depth of his cyan eyes.

"Is everything alright?" The bartender said standing between the television and his only customer.

King closes his eyelids, irritated. "It is nothing." He replies, standing up to give his payment to the bartender for his drink. His navy fringes cover his eyes from view.

"Thank you, Sir." The bartender said, bluntly. After receiving the payment, he watches the young man walk out into the midnight streets.

King has his hands in his pockets. Casually, he kicks a pebble-stone with his left foot. King releases a defeated sigh. He raises his head up to gaze at the shinning moonlight. The soft winds start to play with his navy fringes.

*** _Inside her apartment_ ***

Hikaru is reading through her dozen documents that she will have to organize before tomorrow. She raises a warm steaming cup to her lips to take a few quick sips. "It will be a very long night." She said, glancing out her bedroom window to see the moonlight shining. The streetlights and traffic lights indicate the midnight excitement as vehicles pass by the traffic lights. "It must be real nice to be free from the expectations of the workforce." Hikaru said, leaning back in her soft cushioned chair. Her left arm covers her closed eyes. "I never thought being a CEO would be this tough. Even though, I was just Director Ryo's assistant back in my earlier years. This must be what he was training me for." She said, sitting up to resume her organization of documents.

The dragonfly charm bell chimes, softly. Dancing in the soft windy springtime breeze of midnight.

Hikaru turns her head to see a young navy-haired young man bypassing by her window. As she peeks from her window, Hikaru sees that King is taking out his own set of keys from his pocket. He unlocks the front door to the big marble apartment building. Soon after inserting the key into the keyhole, King manages to enter into the front apartment doors; he continues to stagger on his footing as he walks to his assigned dwellings.

Hikaru rushes out of her bedroom, and opens the front door to her apartment dwellings. Faint footsteps are heard - in the distance - as another door is closed. "Huh? I didn't know that King resided here." She said, stepping back to close the door.

**AN: Hikaru deserves to have her own company just like Tsubasa & Kyoya. She is quite the strong-willed teenage girl in Metal Fusion, Metal Masters and Metal Fury. I know it sounds quite girly that name 'Cornflower Academy'. I believe she would use the same quote that she used back in Metal Masters to make her point across. After battle bladers, it was Tsubasa, Kyoya & Hikaru that are walking alongside each other. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: (2x)**

**I don't own Beyblade Metal Series. **

**I also don't own 'Jay' (Yuki's friend). He belongs to Javier96, respectably. Javier96, hopefully I portrayed Jay okay. This chapter goes out to you in mind. **

**Weaving together the oceans and the flames**

**Chapter 3**

"Wow, Yuki." Hikaru said, standing behind him while clutching her iPad against her chest. "That's an amazing analysis." She adds, happily smiling at him. Her lavender-shaded eyes begin to soften.

Yuki looks over his left shoulder with a smile. "I'm always happy to be of assistance, Miss Hikaru." A faint blush starts to color his cheeks.

"Oh, Yuki." Hikaru said in between soft giggles. Her curled forefinger is raised to her glossy, shimmering lips.

Yuki stands up, knocking down his chair in the process. "Miss Hikaru, I…"

**Thud**

**Beep**

Yuki opens his eyelids, being surrounded by a bunch of paperwork that is scattered all over his bedroom floor. He releases a deep sigh in great hopeless defeat. "It was only a dream." He said, sitting up on his paper-covered floor. A disappointing frown is pasted on his handsome face.

"Knock. Knock." Said a deep voice from outside the hallway. There are some sounds of footsteps heard approaching. He pokes his head inside the room. "Whoa. It looks like a tornado came."

"Hello, Jay." Yuki greets with a forced smile on his face.

Jay nods his head, walking into the paper-covered room. The scattered papers crackle underneath his weight. "I thought you would need a 'wake-up' call." He said, casually walking over to Yuki's desk where a dark red album sits on the surface.

"Hello, Jay." Yuki re-greets his 18-year-old friend. He stands up from his messy floor. "Sorry about the mess. I was…"

Jay briefly ignores Yuki's greeting and apology. He picks up the album.

"Uh, Jay." Yuki trails off in silence.

Jay starts to slowly flip though the album, thoroughly. "Oh, I remember this project. It is the first day that 'Cornflower Academy' was opened at the grand opening ceremony to the general public." He said, lifting his head to look at a dis-comfortable Yuki. A hinted smile curls his lips. "She is as beautiful – in here – as she is right now. Right, Yuki?" He adds with a carefree wink at his bashful friend.

Yuki groans in discomfort. He averts his eyes from looking at his friend. "She is… Miss Hikaru is…"

Jay shifts his body to face Yuki. His left hand on his hip. "There is a rumor floating around on the streets."

"A rumor?" Yuki repeats, sidelong glancing at his friend and averting his gaze again.

"The rumor is that you two are already engaged. Is that true, Yuki?"

Yuki coughs, turning scarlet shade of red. "Wait. What? E-Engaged?" He said, totally caught off guard. "There is… no way… Impossible." He adds, lowering his head downwards. "Miss Hikaru… And… Me… Engaged… Impossible." He chants underneath his breath in great disbelief.

Jay remains silent. He raises his eyebrows at his older friend.

** Blue Cloud Community School **

"That is a good launch, Maria." King said, from the sidelines.

King works at a community school for the poor citizens in the lower class communities reside. He is the beyblade instructor as he uses Variares D. D. He wanted a better future for them.

"This here is the training room for the students to improve their battling strategies." The headmaster said, escorting a lovely young cerulean-haired woman.

"Huh?" King said, noticing that the headmaster is standing at the entrance. He sees the headmaster talk with the young CEO bluenette. King allows a snicker to curl his lips to being presented with a new challenge.

"I see." Hikaru said, walking – taking a few steps forward - into the gym-like arena. "It is quite nice." She said, lightly twirling – her navy mini-skirt rims lightly flutters in the air - around to face the headmaster. A warm smile is pasted on her face.

"Good morning, Headmaster." King greets, casually waving his hand. He walks up to the door entrance where the two turn around to face him. King allows small smile to appear on his lips. His cyan eyes gleam a hint of mischievousness.

"Good morning, King." The headmaster said in a simple greeting. He clears his throat. "Miss Hasama, this is Mr. King. The reliable beyblade instructor that is teaching the lower class children how to beyblade."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. King." Hikaru said, dismissing their first encounter in front of the coffee shop, Soda's Diner.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Hasama." King said, taking her hand into his. Their hands shake in a formal gesture. He lightly pulls her closer to him in a causal gesture and whispers teasingly into her ear. "I got you."

Hikaru takes a step backwards, dismissing his sheer boldness towards her. "Such sheer boldness you have, Mr. King. I must bid you farewell as I must attend an afternoon appointment for the upcoming tournaments." She adds, briefly. Hikaru turns her heel and starts walking away from him. Her heels making a clicking sound.

"Hey," King said, trotting up to touch her shoulder with his hand to stop her from leaving. "For an apology. I'll take you out somewhere."

"Excuse me, Mr. King." Hikaru said, coolly. She shrugs his handgrip from her shoulder and turns her feminine bodily around to look at him. Her hands are on her hips. Then, her lavender-shaded eyes narrow in a benevolent gleam.

King snickers eagerly to the challenge of taming her feistiness towards him. He especially likes this fiery attitude and the offensive stance that she displays before him. "Such a fiery attitude and an offensive stance you have going there, young lady. I can learn to tame you."

"Correct me, if I'm wrong here. Are you trying to ask me out on a so-called 'date'?"

"Not really." King said, folding his arms behind his head in a stretching gesture. His smile widens. "Just a casual outing."

"An outing?" Hikaru repeats, folding her arms across her noticeable feminine chest. Defensively.

"You may be the 'Bearer of Oceans'. But, I AM the Warrior of Mars." King said, softly chuckling to himself. "My flames will burn you."

"My cooling waters will extinguish your so-called burning flames." Hikaru spat, with a confident smile on her lips. "Don't underestimate me."

"Oh," King said, his cyan eyes begin to shine a gleam. "Such feistiness for one so noble."

"Tsk." Hikaru hisses, turning around to resume to walk away from him. "I have other matters to attend to."

"Are you afraid that I might do something to you?"

Hikaru stops in her tracks, irritated, that he is so persistent. There is a long silence shared between them as well as the whole arena. "No." Hikaru finally answers him. There is a squeezed fist in her left hand. "I'm not afraid."

"Wonderful then. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5pm. Where do you live? Oh, never mind." King said, pulling out a cornflower blue wallet and begins to flip – absent-minded – through the blue wallet with a cornflower design imprinted on it.

Hikaru gasps. "W-Where… Where did you find that?"

"Oh, this?" King said, holding up the wallet in between his raised hand. He motions his wrist side-to-side in a taunting gesture. "I found it. It was when I was sitting on a white chair, enjoying my leisure coffee break. One nice springtime day."

"Okay. Can you please give it back to me, now?"

"Why?" King said, dangling the wallet in a taunting motion. "I found it. So, it is now mine."

"No, it is not." Hikaru said, outstretching her hand to try grabbing her belongings from him. "Give it back." She demands, leaping forward trying in vain to retrieve her 'missing' wallet.

King keeps out of her reach by evading her every attempt.

Circle.

Twirl.

Dodge.

Leap.

Circle.

King chuckles to himself, at her failed attempts to retrieve her wallet from his grasp. He keeps her wallet from her reach.

"This isn't funny." Hikaru said, softly panting.

"It is to me, though." King replies, continuing to annoy her. "This is so fun." He said, being surrounded by a wall of glowing embers. His navy hair spikes upwards and changes from navy to white. "I'm so pumped."

"Huh?" Hikaru said her eyes widen in shock.

King snickers at her amazement. "Come and get your wallet." He said, holding it out to her.

Hikaru walks up to him to reach out to grab hold of her wallet when he yanks his hand from her reach, once again. "Ah." Hikaru screams, falling forward from tripping over her left foot.

King's right arm coils around Hikaru's slender waist, he prevents her from falling onto the arena floor. He could feel the soft touch of hers. Her hand is resting on his forearm. "I got you. My sweet little turtledove." He adds in a soft whisper against her ear. His warm breath touches her collarbone. He wraps - his other arm – firmly around her waist to hold her in a secure grip hold. With his two arms securely wrapped around her waist in a strong grip hold, King pulls her closer to the warmth of his abdomen.

The students make chanting 'swooning' sounds for the unexpected display.

"Let me go."

"Nope. I won this round." He adds, confidently. "I'm like a Falcon. I won't ever let my prey go. This is why I'm called 'King'. I AM the Bey-King. The Champion."

Hikaru scowls at the obnoxious guy holding her in their firm and secure arm grip.

"I'm at a loss for words, Miss Hasama."

"Headmaster?" Hikaru said, disbelief.

"In such a public place…" The headmaster pauses, before he resumes his speech of proper behavior in public. "Such a display of affections is often frowned upon." He said turning to the students. "Children, it is time to be dismissed. I must speak with Mr. King. Alone."

King didn't let the scowl and ice-glare of the headmaster threaten him. He always liked the challenges. And, the most challenging prize is the one he is holding in is arms. "I got you, my sweet little turtledove."

**AN: Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with King x Hikaru. It is the thoughts that counts. In the anime, King really does love challenges. Just thought if I made Hikaru a challenge for him. Hikaru might be a too little head-strong. I think a cute nickname for Hikaru from King is quite interesting.**

**Heh, I just realized. I keep forgetting to write 'Ekosi' at the end of my chapters.**

**I want to say 'Thank you all' for those reviews. They really bring a smile to me.**

** Ai-chan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal Series.**

**AN: Okay, previous chapter is the formal introduction of the heroine, Hikaru Hasama & the hero, King at the Bluecloud Academy. King schedules an 'outing' with Hikaru. Yuki M. has a crush on his employer, Hikaru & his friend, Jay is going to lend a hand.**

**Weaving together the oceans and flames.**

**Chapter 4**

That evening, the pond lake shimmers a mystic glow. The soft shimmers from the starlight, above shine over the lonely waters. The stars twinkle within the midnight dark sky.

The lake is full of ripples, dancing.

The star's light dances, gracefully.

_Shimmering. _

_Glittering._

_Sparkling._

All over the water's surface, in a silent dancing rhythm.

Hikaru combs her fingers through her cerulean hair. Her lavender-shaded eyes stare at the blissful park scene.

The oak trees' leaves rustle in the soft windy breeze. The moonlight and starlight shines on the pond water's surface in a glowing atmosphere.

Her heart feels very content at the sight. Her fingertips lightly play in the pond lake.

_Small, tiny ripples grow to bigger circles as they expand._

A bodily frame hovers over her sitting frame.

His shadow overshadows her bodily frame.

Hikaru scowls at the shadow that hovers over her from the bright moonlight.

"Are you seriously still mad at me?"

Hikaru doesn't reply.

King sneers, mischievously. He bends forward to scoop her up in his well-built muscular arms.

"King, what are you…"

"You'll see." He said, walking through the shallow waters with her in his sturdy grip. Splashing along the way in the water.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

Dunking underwater, King and Hikaru descend for a swift dip. Soon after, King floats back up with Hikaru in his arms. He releases a light-hearted laughter from his filled lungs.

Hikaru spits out some water from her lips. "You're a real jerk." She combs her fingers through her wet hair that pasted to the side of her face. Some droplets drop from the tips of her hair and slide down her cheeks, tear-like.

"Does that mean you want to take another dunk underwater, Hikaru?"

"If you do, I'll…" Hikaru trails off, staring deeply into his soften cyan eyes with her lavender ones. His forehead lightly presses against hers. She could feel the warmth of his minted breath touch her wet lips.

Breathless.

The shimmering and glittering are ever so brightly, now. Those aglow are much more brighter, than before.

Hikaru notices a hinted glitter within the depth of those cyan eyes that ensnared her in a hold. Her head leans forward, tilting inching closer to his equal wet lips.

The little lights - surrounding their floating bodies - dance on the water's surface.

"Hikaru," King whispers, breathlessly. He notices just how close her lips are to his. "There is a great big flame overflowing within me." He said, allowing his legendary aura change his navy hair to silver. "Will you…" He licks his lips, anxiously. Allowing his arms to release her legs to sink. His arms wrap around her slender waist. He pulls her closer to his body heat. "… Will you keep _your_ word and extinguish them from overflowing out of control?"

Hikaru doesn't answer. Her silent lingering thoughts engulf her. The tenderness of her fingertips lightly strokes his left cheek. Trailing down to bypass his strong jawline and further down to his neckline. She bites down on her bottom lip being tempted to lower her lips to explore the feel of his collarbone.

Hikaru releases a soft gasp; feeling a pair of soft, moist lips explore her collarbone. White hair – spiked upwards - lightly brushes alongside her left cheek. Her palm – that once rested on his shoulder blade – repositions behind his head; her fingers entangling in his white locks.

King briefly removes his lips, from exploring her. "You feel the same way I do, don't you?"

A heat of rosiness colors her burning cheeks; she is now full of embarrassment and humiliation to given in to lustful feelings. She couldn't believe that she allowed herself get caught-up in their moment.

"I do _NOT_ feel the same way as you do." Hikaru said, pushing herself from his hold in his arms. She punches his shoulders with her fists as their bodies float in the shinning moonlight water.

"Oh, yes. You did enjoy it." King teases her, lightly chuckling to himself. "Shall I show you, once again?" He couldn't help it but to adore that silent scowl of hers that she shoots at him. "You know, you look a little attractive with that scowl of yours. Such an interesting challenge you are turning out to be."

Hikaru swirls her body around to start swimming away from him.

"Some 'outing' this turned out to be. Don't you agree?" King follows suit behind her. He stops to see her feminine body, leap up and crawls out of the pond water. Her clothes are now sticking to her body – like second skin - revealing all of her nice curves on her body. King sneers, allowing his half-lidded eyes to scan her figure – more thoroughly - all over again.

Hikaru wraps her arms around her chilling body that shivered in the night cooling springtime air. "This is so not the season to go for an adventurous swim." She said, in between chattering teeth. A warm quilted blanket covers over her shoulders; Hikaru looks over her shoulders to see a soft smile on a pair of lips.

"I'm glad I brought this with me, tonight." He said, refusing to allow himself to shiver to the chilling evening. His fingers tenderly brush her cerulean fringes away from her lovely face. His eyes hold hers.

"The glittering sparkles of firelight from the stars and moonlight, really do match perfectly with the soft ripples of the water's surface. Don't you agree?" King allows his eyes to slightly scan her face over, for any reaction to his words. Hikaru's eyelids flutter ever so evenly to his stare. "Will my burning flames ever have a chance to dance with your refreshing oceans, Hikaru?"

Hikaru doesn't answer.

"Just like how the glittering star-lights do…"

"… When they carefully dance on the ocean's surface." Hikaru finally finishes his sentence for him.

Their pair of eyes doesn't ever leave each other, underneath the watchful moonlight and starlight gazes.

Hikaru lowers her head down to re-grip her hold on the wrapped quilt. She slightly tightens the hold of the quilted blanket. If she didn't, it would have eventually slipped off of her shoulders.

A handgrip cups her chin, tenderly. His handgrip guides her head upwards to face him, once more. "I've always got you, my sweet and lovely turtledove." He lightly whispers for only her to hear.

Tenderly.

Softly.

His lips are lightly pressing against her forehead.

*** Inside Yuki's home ***

Yuki groans, pressing his head on the paper-filed desk.

"… And that's how a _nice_ guy gets _his_ girl of his affections." Jay said, winking his eyelid.

"Are you really sure it is a full-proof plan, Jay?" Yuki said, feeling unsure about his friend's advice on how to win Hikaru's affections.

"Totally. You'll be known as a _true _genius." Jay reassures his friend, Yuki.

"Okay." Yuki said, forcing a weary smile. "I _will_ try it."

"Monday." Jay told Yuki. "It has to be this up-coming Monday. Or else you will lose her to some other guy. She is quite beautiful, after all. Can't procrastinate forever, Yuki."

Yuki nods in minor agreement and in defeat. "I can only hope this works, Jay."

"It will. Trust me, Yuki." Jay said, resting his palms on his hips. "Have I ever let you down?"

Yuki allows the question to sink in his lingering thoughts. "No."

**AN: Not really the best of my works. Still it was quite fluffy for King x Hikaru. King often teased Masamune when they first met and their friendship grew. If really given more scenes, I think King would have shown to have a crush on Hikaru. When Ryo waves to the kids from the helicopter, Hikaru peeks out from the helicopter, as well. King literally smiled from ear-to-ear. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal Series.**

**Weaving together the oceans & the flames**

**Chapter 5**

Two hands are resting on the wooden surface of the front closed door. He is cornering her frame from having the chance to evade him.

_His_ prey.

_His_ target.

_His_ challenge.

King's bodily frame over-towers Hikaru's.

They are both standing in front of a closed door, inside a limelight building. His fingers entwine with hers, briefly. His navy fringes cover his cyan eyes, over-shadowing his intentions of his ambitions set for tonight for both of them. His calm breathing is very even, inhaling and exhaling from his rising chest.

King begins to inch more closely to her backside. "Hikaru," His parted moist lips whispers, softly. He lightly combs his fingers through her cerulean hair behind her left ear. His fore fingertip lightly trails downwards. "My flames are overheating, right now. I need you for tonight. Will you be willing enough to extinguish my overheating flames with your chilling waters, Hikaru? Will you dance with me, just like how the moonlight shines over the water's surface?"

Hikaru intakes a soft breathe from her glossy parted lips. She feels the bodily warmth of his body heat press lightly against her backside.

King has aligned his hips behind hers. His fingertips lightly trail from her hips, over to her stomach. Entwining his fingers together. His well-developed muscular arms are now firmly coiled around her slender waist in a soft hug.

Hikaru melted into the warmth of his tender embrace that he gave to her. She felt so very weary to even try to fight and resist him. The bodily heated warmth of his abdomen is lightly pressing against her backside.

Only four words could describe on just how she really felt - right now - in the security of his tender embrace.

Melting.

Warmth.

Security.

Content.

His broad chin is resting on her shoulder blade, briefly. His lips lightly trail - in a soft brushing gesture - alongside her soft skin. King parts his smooth lips to softly nibble on the backside of her right shoulder blade. A hinted growl escapes from within the depths of his throat. His fingertips slide in a trailing motion alongside her alluring body, intending to explore her every framing curves. Fully exploring them with his stroking and swift fingertips.

"King," Hikaru whispers, sweetly.

"Hikaru," His soft lips press lightly against hers in a heated kiss.

***** Thud** ***

Hikaru is on the floor of her office. Papers fluttering in the air, - descending like fallen leaves – to the baby blue rugged carpet. Hikaru sits up, covering her face with her hands.

Humiliation.

Embarrassment.

Guilt.

Building up inside of her.

After her heart-breaking break-up with Tsubasa Otori, Hikaru has sworn that she would never date, ever again. Hikaru combs her fingers through her ruffled fringes, straightening them out with her fingers.

"It has already been nine years since _that_ day." Hikaru whispers underneath her breath.

Tsubasa is now in a 3-year-relationship with Madoka. Since the time of Metal Masters, Tsubasa and Madoka grew quite close together creating a unique friendship bond between them. Somewhere along the road, this friendship turned to falling in love. As for Hikaru, her relationship with Tsubasa grew thinner and thinner, resulting in them falling out of love. If only his inner darkness hadn't frightened her so very much.

On the fated daylight of their break-up, his bittersweet farewell kiss left her cold and alone. All she could do was watch him aboard on one of the rescue helicopters to aid in rescuing the group in the Mayan temple regions. He left in a hurry only to rescue _her_. _Madoka Amano_. Her tears of sorrow slide down her cheeks as her heart-breaking break-up with her first boyfriend, Tsubasa, unfolds before her. She was now _single_. All she could do now at that time was lean against the wall. Her fingertips touch her lips that have been tainted with great sorrows of bittersweet good-byes.

Yuki enters into the office. "Miss Hikaru," He said, softening his gaze. "Did you have a long rough night, too?" He holds out his hand to her. To his silent delight, she took ahold of his offering hand in hers. He helps her up to her feet. Still holding hands, his handgrip lightly squeezes her palm in a reassuring gesture. "I'm right here for you, Miss Hikaru."

Hikaru closes her eyelids, thoughtfully. "Thank you, Yuki. I just don't know where I would be without you here with me. This small company would be in the shape it is in without your devotion and help."

"My thoughts exactly." Yuki replies, without much thought on what he was really saying to her as he is totally caught up in their sweet moment of companionship.

"Hm." Hikaru arches her eyebrow. There is a hinted curiosity within those lovely lavender eyes of hers. She looks at him, owlishly.

"Uh…" Yuki clears his throat in a few choked coughs. He could feel the heat wave begin to burn his cheeks to a visible shade of scarlet. Yuki turns around to avoid her owlish gaze; he could sense her curious stare on his backside. He shivers slightly. "Well… What I'm trying to say… I came here to tell you that Mr. Otori and Mr. Tategami are here."

"Kyoya and Tsubasa…" Hikaru trails off on death ears. A sting of pain is tugs at her heartstrings of speaking _his_ name, once again after so long of not speaking his name. "…They are both here, right now?"

"Yes, Miss Hikaru." Yuki said, sidelong glancing over his right shoulder at her. "They are in Room 70-4."

"I see." Hikaru closes her eyes, hiding her hinted pain. "Room 70-4." She said, reopening her eyes to walk past him to exit through the doorway to walk down the long hallway aisle to the elevators.

"Miss Hikaru," Yuki said, following behind her intending to escort her to the meeting room with the other two awaiting CEOs.

A locker closet slowly swings open; Jay steps out of the locker. "Yuki, you fool." He mutters, underneath his breath. Jay covers his palm over his eyes. "Time for Plan B. Plan A: Confessions has miserably failed."

King is enjoying his coffee break, just outside of Soda's Diner; his silent inner thoughts linger to a certain cerulean-haired woman. He knew she was beautiful during daylight. However, he never thought that she would look just as stunning in the moonlight. From head to toe, she was soaked to the bone.

A lingering shadow frame appears across his table's surface.

King raises his gaze to see his best friend, Masamune. "Hello, Masamune." He greets with a charming smile on his face. "How's it going?"

"Okay," Masamune scowls, taking a seat. His elbow rests on the table's surface. "What's the deal of you blowing off a get-together?"

King casually closes his eyelids, thoughtfully. He shrugs his shoulders. "Something else came up. Besides, I had other plans to attend to."

"Yeah, right." Masamune said not buying the bluff. "What reason do you really have for not hanging out?"

King reopens his gleaming eyes. A small smile curls his lips. "I've met someone."

"No way." Masamune said, leaning backwards. He is still not buying the make-believe bluff. "Who is she, then?"

"She's a CEO." King replies, raising a cup to his lips. The warmth of the steaming cup touches his cheeks.

"Sophie?"

"Nope." King said, sipping his steaming coffee from his cup.

"Mei-Mei?"

"Nope."

"Madoka?"

King hisses through his grinding teeth. "Madoka's dating WBBA's CEO, Tsubasa Otori. Remember?"

"Oh, yea." Masamune leans in closer to his friend. "It has been what eight years since they started officially dating?"

King nods his head.

"Come on, King. Tell me who this mysterious woman is."

King places down his cup. "Hikaru."

"Hikaru?" Masamune raises his eyebrow. "Hikaru Hasama?"

King nods.

"The same 'Hikaru Hasama' that is the founder and the CEO of Cornflower Academy? That 'Hikaru'?"

"That's the one."

Masamune's mouth drops open. His eyes widen. "You do realize that there is a rumor about her, right?"

"What 'rumor'?"

Masamune averts his gaze from one of his best friends. He couldn't bring himself to tell King about the spreading rumor that is on the streets is about a certain cerulean-haired woman by the name of Hikaru Hasama.

"Masamune, what 'rumor'?"

Masamune closes his eyes, trying to block out his friend's voice. "It is about an engagement."

"An engagement?" King repeats, staring dumbfounded at his best friend, Masamune, in silence of massive disbelief.

"Rumor is that Hikaru is already engaged to Yuki."

"Yuki?"

"Yuki Mizusawa."

"Yuki Mizusawa… The formal Warrior of Mercury."

"Yes."

King is left completely baffled and speechless.

_Ekosi._

_AN: Okay, so I added a few moments in there just to spice all this up. Now the fun really begins. Will Yuki confess his feelings? What will King do now? Will King quit and give up on Hikaru, just after finding out about the rumour? _

_How bazaar that King finally finds out that he has an official love rival, Yuki, for Hikaru. _

_I hope that this is leaving you all interested and looking for more. Please review your thoughts. Remember everyone, rumours are evil and shouldn't be spread. They hurt the person. Think before you jump into the circle._

_Ai-chan_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series.**

**Previously, King is told by Masamune about the spreading street rumour about Hikaru's ****engagement to Yuki. Hikaru has a meeting with CEOs, Kyoya & Tsubasa. Jay's Plan B is underway after Plan A fails. **

**Weaving together the oceans & the flames.**

_Chapter 6_

"It is settled then, Mr. Tategami & Mr. Otori." Hikaru said, standing up to walk to the door to open it for her guests' departure. Her assistant, Yuki, follows closely behind her. "If all goes well. We'll be holding the Flaming Oceans Tournament at Bluecloud Academy this October."

Kyoya nods, sidelong glancing at his kid brother. His kid brother nods his head as they both make their departure. Kyoya holds out his hand to shake her hand. "You surprise me, Hikaru. I never thought I'd see the day; that you'd become a CEO of your own company. I'm quite impressed." He adds, releasing her hand from his as he leaves the meeting room being closely followed by his assistant.

"Thank you, Kyoya."

"Hikaru," Tsubasa said, holding out his hand.

"Tsubasa," Hikaru said, coolly. She takes his hand in hers, as they shake hands. "You are looking fashionably well-groomed. Madoka is quite the lady, isn't she?"

Tsubasa arches his eyebrow. "Are you still harbouring some jealously over our happiness, Hikaru?"

"Me?" Hikaru said, releasing her hand from his handgrip. "No. I'm not jealous at all. It is all good."

"Madoka and I were planning our wedding, last week." Tsubasa said, lingering for a while. "She was wondering if you'd be her bridesmaid. Gingka is my best man." He adds, leaning forward to peak kiss her left cheek. "I hope that you will consider the offer. It will make Madoka happy to see you, again."

_I'm sure it would._ Hikaru thought to herself, forcing a sweet smile. A hostile gleam glitters in her lavender eyes. "I'll see if I can get away from my busy schedule to attend your special day, Tsubasa."

Tsubasa warmly smiles at her, before he departs down the long hallway aisle. "The wedding is held next month sometime in July. I'll keep you posted."

"Okay." Hikaru said, lightly waving her hand. As soon as he leaves her sights, Hikaru drags her feet to plop her body down on the cushioned chair. Her right arm covers her eyes as she leans backwards. "Such a _long_ day that was. It was completely dreadfully long. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Miss Hikaru," Yuki said, meekly. He anxiously begins to lick his lips. Yuki lightly bites down on his bottom lip.

"Hmpt. I've been invited to a wedding. And, not just any _ordinary_ wedding." Hikaru said, leaning forward to cover her eyes with her palms. "What am I going to do, Yuki?"

"Miss Hikaru," Yuki repeats, meekly. "Perhaps,"

Knock. Knock.

Hikaru lifts up her head to look at the doorway. There is a young man holding a dozen bouquet of lavender bluebells in his arms. Those dozen of bluebells have similar shadings to the luscious shades of her lovely eyes.

"I'm looking for a Miss Hikaru E. Hasama." Jay said – in a bellboy disguise – he repositions his cap to fully cover his eyes.

"I'm her." Hikaru announces walking up to the bellboy. Her eyes linger up and down the bellboy's masculine frame. "Who sent these flowers?"

"I believe it is from a secret admirer."

"So, you're fully employed at 'Cedar Florist' eh?" Hikaru said, cunningly narrowing her gaze in a knowing gesture. She slips off his cap from his head.

"Ah." Jay said, standing in front of Hikaru and Yuki. "Miss Hasama. I… uh…"

"Jay, why are you playing 'delivery boy'?" Hikaru places her right hand on her hip. "Is the work I give you too easy?"

"Um… No… It is…fine." Jay stutters on his words, under her watchful hawk-like gaze. "I'll… I'll get back to my assignments now." He said, zooming – lighting speed - down the hallway aisle.

Yuki sighs in defeat. He rubs his temple, distressful.

"Yuki," Hikaru said, sharply.

"Yes, Miss Hikaru."

"Put these in my office. Place them in a water-filled vase." Hikaru informs her assistant bypassing him. "I'm taking an extra lunch break for today."

"Miss Hikaru," Yuki anxiously raises his voice. "I want to say something important."

Hikaru stops at the doorway. She looks over her shoulder.

"There are rumors spreading around town."

"Rumors?"

"I want to make them true."

"What rumors are you talking about, Yuki?"

"The rumors are about us – you and me - being engaged."

"E-engaged?"

"Yes." Yuki nods, walking up to her. He rests his hands on her shoulders and pulls her a few inches closer to him. "I want to make them true about us. I love you, Miss Hikaru."

Hikaru is left baffled by his confession. "Yuki, I-I…" She stutters on her straying words.

_*** Otehmin ***_

King averts his gaze from his best friend and greatest rival, Masamune. "I knew about that particular rumor weeks ago, Masamune. The street rumor about Hikaru's and Yuki's so-called engagement that was spread from mouth-to-mouth." King said, turning his gaze to look at him. "I have faith in her. I know her, personally."

"King," Masamune said, baffled. "You really are smitten with her. I never heard you speak about a woman with great interest."

King shrugs his shoulders, casually. He stands up, his bodily frame over towers a sitting Masamune. "She is my challenge and my precious turtledove that I have made my prey. Hikaru is my target that I'll surely make my very own to hold and keep. Even, if we have to run away to elope."

"Have you even _been_ with her?"

"As a matter-of-fact. I have _been_ with her."

Masamune opens his mouth wide. He is totally dumbfounded.

"I'll see you around, Masamune." King places down his cash for the coffee and some additional tip.

Masamune shakes his head from his bafflement. "So, does that mean that Keisha is available?"

"By all means." King said, encouraging his friend to pursue the lovely bartender waitress at Rabbit Pub. "Make Keisha all yours before some other guy does."

"Sweet." Masamune said, proudly.

King walks over to his darkening navy Bluebird car model. He opens the driver's door and slips into the driver's seat. He places his right foot on the brake pedal and pulls out his keys from his pocket to start the roaring sound of the engine motor. He signals, looking in his two mirrors to check traffic.

"Hikaru," King said, breathlessly from his parted lips.

King continues to stare at his fingertips. Only to silently recall the tender and soft womanly frame of hers. That night from the park, he explored her every curve. It was also the first time he found out that she lived in the same apartment as him.

While underneath her sheets in her bedroom, she has allowed herself to extinguish his overflowing flames with her cooling waters. Entwining together in passionate kisses.

"I want to see you." King said, removing his foot from the brake pedal to press lightly onto the gas pedal. Driving down the street, he turns a right heading to his apartment.

_*** Otehmin ***_

Hikaru is listening to 'Tell me what your name is' by Ciara.

"… Seeing you sitting there all alone. Tell me though." Hikaru starts singing along to the lyrics.

The phone rings.

Hikaru sits up from her mattress, stopping herself from singing.

Beep. The beeping sound from the answering button glows ruby red, ready to record the message.

"Hello, Hikaru." A familiar voice said, hastily. "Hikaru, if you're there. Please pick up. We need to talk."

A dreadful sting tugs at her heartstrings, after hearing the desperation in _his_ voice. Hikaru reluctantly closes her eyelids, trying to block out the pleading voice. Her left hand rises over her chest to lightly squeeze a fist on her white blouse.

"I want to do it over. But I told you that it's over. How much pain can one heart take?" Ciara sang from the iPhone from her song titled 'Lover's Thing'.

"Come on, Hikaru. I know you feel the same way." The pleading voice lingers for a brief silent moment. "I love you, Hikaru. I made a mistake of leaving you brokenhearted back when we were teenagers. I'm sorry. Please reconsider your choice."

Hikaru covers her ears, still trying to block out his pleading voice that lingers in the empty air. "Enough. Please, that's enough." She pleads in between soft sobs. A several teardrops slide down her cheeks - leaving a trailing stain along the way - to lightly splash land on her backhand.

There is a soft wind breezing through her bedroom window. The Taiko drum charm bell –above her windowsill - lightly chimes in a swaying dancing motion.

"Tonight, I've caught Madoka with Alexei inside her bachelorette suite. She denied everything that was going on with Alexei. I called off our wedding soon after a few exchanges in between our argument. I'm so totally over with her. Come back to me, Hikaru. I'll change my ways. I'll make up for my past mistakes."

The phone receiver is picked up from a tannish hand. A throat clears to speak. "You're too late. Hikaru is already spoken for." He said, hanging up the phone without a reply from Tsubasa.

Hikaru lifts up her head to see someone inside her house. His bodily frame turns to her. "King,"

King snickers. "Hikaru, I know guys want you to be their wife. You are one of a million."

"King, how did you…"

"From that other night we were at the park." King answers Hikaru's trailing question that lingers in the air. "Don't you remember?" He asked, approaching her with his steady frame. He sits down on her bed to wipe those tears from her eyes. "I brought you safely home that night."

"But, I thought…"

King lightly chuckles, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "You thought it was all a dream, didn't you?"

"How did you come inside?"

"I used the open window. It was quite inviting."

Hikaru doesn't answer.

King stands up, grasping her hands in his as he pulls her upwards to stand with him. "Let's go somewhere, right now, to elope."

"Elope?"

"We can do that, can't we?"

"W-we c-can?"

"Yes. Just think for a minute, Hikaru. The two of us can be together as husband and wife. We can create _our_ own happiness without sorrows and without false rumors." King lifts up his hands gripping hers to lightly kiss her knuckles. "I heard the same street rumors that you are engaged to Yuki Mizusawa. I don't belief in these rumors."

"Rumors?"

King kneels down, looking up at her. "Hikaru Esmeralda Hasama, will you marry me?"

"H-How did you know my middle name?" Hikaru questions, watching King stand up from the rugged carpet floor.

"I've been a good school boy and done my homework." King gives a heartfelt wink. "From the moment we've meet outside the 'Soda Diner'. I knew that I wanted to make you all mine. My precious little turtledove."

Hikaru stares dumbfounded at King's fast-paced wedding proposal. "King, I…"

"Say 'Yes'." King demands, pulling her closer to his warmth.

Hikaru lifts her head up to look at him. She allows him to brush her fringes from her face.

His forefinger combs her soft left cheek, tenderly. "Please say 'Yes' to my bold proposal." King repeats his plea. "I know you feel the same way as I do."

"Y-Yes." Hikaru smiles and releases a light giggle. "Yes. I will marry you, King." She repeats, more reassuringly to his fast-pace proposal.

"I promise, that I'll make you the happiest woman alive." King said, cupping Hikaru's chin in between his hand. Slowly, he guides her face closer to his lips. He plants a swift kiss to her lips with his. "My little turtledove, Hikaru. I truly am smitten with your unique charm. You really are 'one in a million'."

"I'm in love with you, King."

King allows a smile to corner his lips. "I know. I know your feelings are true. You are more 'true' than those false rumors that are being spread about you. I don't believe in such rumors. I'm not that type of guy who listens to gossip."

"Thank you, King." Hikaru said, pressing her forehead against his. "I'm so happy that at least one person doesn't believe in gossip rumors about me."

King intertwines his fingers with hers, playfully. "I'm here. I'm here for you. Always."

_Ekosi._

**AN:**_ Okay, I might add an epilogue. I did have rough copy about chapter 6, but it went in a different direction. I like this direction better though._

_'Otehmin' means 'Strawberry'._

_When guys break-up (dump the gal), they usually want to be taken back. I should know, I had three cases of that happen to me. I've got a saying 'Once you walk out those doors, you never coming back.'._

_Anyways, I'm quite smitten with Rouga Aragami. I like to pair this bad boy with Kazane Fujimiya. They have that same mamapapa feeling about them that is quite similar to my favourite pairing: Dynamis x Hikaru (mamapapa-shipping). Kazane shows sincerity and Rouga shows confidence towards Kemura in episode 27 of BuddyFight._

_Check out Future Card BuddyFight (BuddyFight, for short). It is quite a cute anime with likeable characters. Believe me. I totally love it._

_Ai-chan._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal Series.**

**Weaving together the oceans & the flames**

_Epilogue_

There is a wedding picture on the miniature coffee stand. A soft song is playing and some glassware is heard in the back around near the kitchen area. The wedding picture features a young cerulean haired woman in a pretty pink gown with a green ribbon in her hair. The young man is dressed in a cyan suit and he has white spiked upward hair, instead of his usual navy blue. Behind the newlyweds that held each other's hand, there is the middle-aged priest who has just finished preforming their elopement to each other.

A five-month pregnant Hikaru lowers her blooming body down onto the red sofa to the newly furnished logged house to their summerhouse. She looks out the window to the open massive oceans. There are boats and some rippling waves to the sunlight glittering on the ocean's surface.

"It really does look like the 'weaving together of the oceans & the flames', wouldn't you agree, my little turtledove?" King said from behind her.

Hikaru nods. "It really does. It is quite breathtaking."

"Do you want to go for another swim after we get settled in our honeymoon home?"

"I'm with 'your' unborn child, remember?"

King leans forward to peak kiss her forehead. "You're right." He said, softly. "I cannot wait to start a family with you. A son will be nice but a daughter will be my pride."

"Why's that?"

"A daughter will carry on my unique bloodline. I can also challenge the guy that wants to take my little girl away from me. I won't back down without a fight."

"I can see that." Hikaru said, leaning her face forward to kiss his lips with hers. "So, what shall we have for dinner?"

"Hamburgers, maybe." King said, sitting down next to his wife. He lightly guides Hikaru down – sprawled out - on the red sofa. His bodily frame hovers over her bodily frame.

A confident smile curls his lips as his navy hair changes to white. His lips tenderly explore her soften tannish skin. His lips touch her collarbone. "Before dinner though, I want some luxurious snack." He said, lightly nibbling on her soft exposed skin.

"King," Hikaru said, tenderly combing her fingers through his white hair. "We really shouldn't skip meals." She said, in between soft giggles. Her fingertips trail alongside his sides down to his hips to where her palms rest. King's lower abdomen lightly begins to press against Hikaru, preventing her from escaping him. "King, my beloved." Hikaru whispers, breathlessly, into his left ear. She heard him release a soft growl in the back of his throat. "You're squashing me like a pancake here."

King groans, reluctantly, lifting his pressing bodily frame from hers. His bodily frame hovers over hers. "If you weren't carrying my unborn child, right now. I would have not stopped myself. You really do have some power over me, my little turtledove. I want you to extinguish these overflowing flames burning within me with your chilling oceans."

Hikaru releases a soft giggle to herself. "This evening, I will overflow those overwhelming flames of yours with my chilling oceans."

"I will be quite gentle with you."

Hikaru releases another fitful of soft giggles.

"I amuse you, don't I?"

"Just a tiny bit amusing."

King slips off the sofa and scoops up Hikaru in his sturdy arms.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Hikaru wraps her arms around his neck.

"For a little relaxing dunk." King winks, walking out the backyard veranda. He travels downwards to the massive ocean. "Isn't this fun, Hikaru? Our lifestyle together will be an everlasting adventure from here on out." He said, gleefully feeling extra excited for his marriage to Hikaru.

Some splashing sounds are heard, as he travels through the freshly ocean waters with his wife still cupped in his arms.

"King, don't you dare."

"Fun. Fun. Fun. This is so fun." King chants, dunking their bodies underwater for a refreshing breather.

Their bodies resurface. Hikaru lightly coughs. King joyfully laughs.

"King, I'm going to so…"

"I accept your challenge, my little turtledove. Your 'Storm Aquario' against my 'Variares D.D'. I wonder just _who_ will win that match." King playfully laughs some more to his flushed and adorable wife, Hikaru.

_Ekosi._

Ending of 'Weaving together the Oceans & the Flames'.

AN: Thank you for sticking around for this 'King x Hikaru' story that really didn't have any plot line. Thank you very much for those reviews. This story just somehow came together from two youtube videos (that I made) featuring this pairing. This will be known as 'FlamingOcean-shipping'. I have to admit, King is quite adorable and fun-loving. I'm happy that they ended together.

I thought that it should end like this. A part of me wanted to extend this story to at least 10 or 12 chapters, but decided against it. It would have severed no purpose to have arranged a wedding for Yuki x Hikaru just to be crashed by King (romance movie cliche). Also have Hikaru x King argue about a nonsense rumour. Maybe it could have served its purpose, but I'm not that quite experienced yet on how to fully write that good. I'm still quite the amateur.

I never expected to be asked to include an OC (Jay) of theirs. Thank you very much for the request. Jay was a very unique and friendly guy. I very much grown to like him as a character. Yuki & Jay did share a very close friendship.

Okay, I'm liking both Dynamis x Hikaru & King x Hikaru, equally. Both are wonderful candidates for Hikaru. Even though, I do believe that Dynamis really does have a secret crush on Hikaru (episode 34 Metal Fury). I like it, when anime writers involve two characters with motherly & fatherly trait figures. They don't naturally have to talk to each other, but they can have the parental traits that are so appealing. For example: In BuddyFight, Rouga & Kazane both share these parental traits regarding Kemura. Although, I like both Rouga & Kazane as characters as well aside from pairings.

Check out my other two stories for Future Card BuddyFight. 'Kazane's Koala' & 'White Knight'. And, please leave a review for them. It is both Kazane pairings with Rouga & Shosetsu, respectablly. They also feature her relationship with Blade. (Blade is so cute. I love that green owl) Kazane gets to battle against Shosetsu in this week's episode (#30). Cannot wait to see it. How will these two interact? I look forward to witness their interaction.

Ai-chan.


End file.
